A conventional bouncing net device is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a leg portion composed of two wide opened leg frames. An upright frame is pivotably connected between the two leg frames. A net is tightly connected to the upright frame and the two leg frames such that the players may hit balls into the net and catch the ball bounced from the net. The balls bounce from the net in different angles and directions according to the way that the balls are shot at the bouncing net device so that the players try to catch the balls in different ways. Nevertheless, the frame is heavy so that the orientation of the frame and the net cannot be adjusted to meet the needs of the players. Although some brands of the bouncing net devices have an adjustable frame, they have potential risks when adjusting the frame because the tension force that the net applies to the frame is huge so that the frame could move fast and hurt the people beside the frame.
The present invention intends to provide a bouncing net device that has a foldable frame including two connection members which allow the frame to be positioned in various positions. Two protection covers are connected to the connection members to prevent the frames from being pivoted and hurting the people folding the frame.